You Cannot Escape Your Fate
by SpringLockedDeathTrap
Summary: "Why?" He killed them, he hid them, he tormented them, he destroyed them! And now, they reaped their sweet revenge upon him. Just as he had done to them they would now wrought upon him." [[Contains: Blood/Gore/Violence/Language/Character Death]]


_The night is young, the hunt has begun and the nightmares are yet to come._

There are but a few instances in one's existence they experience something beyond all known boundaries. A time when the mind and body are separated only to come clashing together with such violent force their very essence is altered to the core. For years it was believed the body withheld the mind. Prohibiting from reaching its true potential; the requirements of the flesh robbing vital time from the psyche, precious moments otherwise spent gallivanting in search of knowledge unknown; delving into the never ending journey broadening its own horizons of understanding until the final berth was reached. The singular mind joining together with thousands of others from across the cosmos twisting and turning together as they flowed along the water's edge only to hang for but a fleeting moment upon the cusp of existence before cascading forth into the still pool of mortality.

The mind was indeed a vital asset to a living organism, requiring as much care and devotion as the physical being. It was a terrible notion really, all too evident among humans. In many instances it was either one of the other sacrificed for whatever their owner's reason might be. Both mind and body required a strict up keep and maintenance, something many were unwilling to accept and even more failed to recognize. If one neglected their natural abilities they would become stale and stagnant.

A pinocle point was struck when everything was stripped to its most raw of forms. Did brains triumph over muscle? Or did unparalleled strength warrant no use for a tactical mind? A foolish and begrudging notion many beings through out the world allowed themselves to fall victim to. Some truth was indeed held to either side of the statement but not unlike the pieces of a puzzle, one would never be whole without either of them, a balance required between the opposing forces.

Here in presented the flaw, few existed of whom were capable of understanding this point. As such exceedingly less were able to obtain a state of true completion. In one aspect this served the minute charges well, less competition during the mad scramble for assertion in the totem pole of power. There was no such thing as perfect, not even among religious figures. For every action there was an equal and opposite reaction. For every blinding ray of light there existed a pool of shadow.

Any creature bathed in the scalding light, a shadow was cast; the closer one stood to the searing rays the long their shadow became. Darkness could never be outrun, it could never be escaped for it would continue to remain, preying upon those who feared it, lingering just out of sight on the fringes of the waking mind, waiting for the opportune moment in which to strike.

Ironically perhaps, even in the deepest of shadow, there existed the smallest glimmer of a sun's glow. For where shadow reigned there would always be one inkling of light incapable of being snuffed out. It was a noble sensation a story told and retold time and time again. The lone hero standing against the encroaching darkness with nary a hope of survival, throwing themselves away in sacrifice to save what they cared for. In such stories of valiant warriors battling against ancient evil the lesson behind these tales were simple ones. _"Never give up hope, always strive for what you believe in the most. There will always be a light at the end of the tunnel, never relent and never give in no matter what otherwise you shall never obtain you true potential, you shall never reach your truest goal!"_

These were metaphorically spoken of course, merely meant as seeds of inspiration used to encourage those who needed it into completing a task or finding the truth in themselves. Such tales should have been given precaution, especially when told to children. After all, no one ever dared to speak the truth of what befalls when the warrior looses. For good does not always triumph over evil...light **can** be consumed by the shadows... _not all battles are won by the 'rightful side'_ for each must play their part in taking turns of victor and defeat. Otherwise...how would balance be achieved?

For this time, it was the shadow's turn to reign supreme, to cast their insidious tendrils about the essence of their victim hope's fire unable to do anything from its prison within the void of darkness! When the shadows came out to play...to chase the day away...all hope was lost and those foolish enough to believe otherwise would learn their lesson in the most horrific fashion possible.

How stupid could he have been?! There was certainly a first time for everything but to have made a mistake of this magnitude...breath came in gasps, chest heaving with every intake of oxygen, how could he have miscalculated so?! Form crashed through the foliage, hands tearing anything in his path, there was no point in attempting to remain stealthy, whatever was perusing him obviously held some unknown capability to track him regardless of his efforts to thwart the act. Vermillion optics smoldered against the sweat laden hide of the male. Cranium whipped to and fro, swiveling upon his neck in an owl like fashion, eyes practically bulging out of his skull in desperate attempt to hone in on the monster tracking him! A trail of crimson threaded its way about the frantic man's face, trickling down from the top portion of his head.

He couldn't afford to stop now, not with this... _monstrosity_ closing in! Given how easily it managed to render him defenseless, striking the handle of the Axe, snapping it clean in half as though it were nothing more than a toothpick between the fingers of a child, the writing was on the wall; he did not stand a _snowball's chance in hell!_ _**Barely, by the very skin of his teeth**_ the male dodged a blow he was sure would have resulted in his immediate demise...cranium obliterated, rendered to a bloody pulp against the side of the building.

On reflex he swung the remains of the Axe with every ounce of strength left in his already exhausted frame, manic beyond all comprehension to _**escape**_ **!** It was too dark, no light left to see by in the crumbling tomb of his _hellish nightmares._ Nightmares he saw fit to finally **end.** Blade was deflected daftly by his unseen opponent, distinctive metallic _clang_ resonating on impact with whatever object the latter possessed in terms of their own defense, his only true means of heavy offense lost in the whipping cry of the blade sailing beyond his reach.

" _Why?"_ He killed them...he hid them...he tormented them...he **destroyed** them! And now...they reaped their s _weet revenge_ upon **him.** Just as he had done to them...they would now wrought upon him. To be forever entombed, left to **rot** never to know peace for the rest of eternity. Cursed to remain among the living long after the departure of his flesh when his bones crumbled to dust he would remain still. Even once the never ending dance of moon and sun ceased their ballet across the heavens, freezing in place until time itself unraveled from existence he would be left behind...paying the ultimate price for his _**unforgivable**_ actions all those years ago. At least, it _was_ their intention to do as such before their chance was seized by the _one_ he _**used.**_ Panicked man took the only course available to him at the time...he was trapped, cornered like a rat in the corpse of a building...onslaught the wretched abomination first...buying himself a few crucial moments in order to _**run**_ _._

Bleeding was _not_ helping the unfortunate being in attempting to keep himself hidden; the scent alone would draw whatever beasts dwelling within the forest let alone the entity hunting him for sport! Shifting his weight the unknown male spun around eyes darting in every which direction in a feeble attempt to make up his mind for what his next move would be. The sound of a branch snapping echoed through out the small clearing he stood in, blood immediately freezing in his veins, body rooted where it stood. He was too late!

Harsh wind whipped through the trees howling sinisterly in the clearing, ancient giants groaning and creaking, forced to yield under the wind's power less they be split clean in half! Haunting glow of the moon began to dim the heavens above appearing to sink into darkness. Head was thrown back, trembling figure side stepping in some half minded notion of retreat, mouth agape as he became transfixed by the sight of every infinitesimal light cast by the celestial bodies dim before _**vanishing**_.

Hair stood on end atmosphere of the thicket changing with every star wiped clean from the sky. The air grew heavy and humid, a strange mist wafting off the countless streams and rivers coursing through the landscape baring their waters as the life's blood through the forest. Heart beat a feverish tattoo against the inside of his ribcage erratically leaping into his throat, pulse pounding away in the tempo of a war drum against his adam's apple!

Vegetation began to twist and warp, growing out of control branches slithering about of their own free will, writhing in the air only to stretch out, twigs flexing greedily in HIS direction! Harsh crimson light overtook the landscape, shadows morphing of their own accord...blind panic set in, unable to withstand the insanity spastically weaving its tendrils into his mind. One thought and one thought only coursed through the remaining shreds of his sanity, he had to _get away_! He had to escape no matter the cost! He could not be caught, he could not fall victim to this monster! _The monster he created._

All higher reasoning ceased to function running on pure instinct, legs pumping furiously in an increasingly futile attempt to put some distance between himself and the creature behind him. Jaw wrenched apart, tongue lolling from his mouth as he ducked and weaved, bounding over and under countless obstacles completely unaware he was being herded towards his ultimate demise. Gnarled branches caught upon his flesh, tearing him open as he flashed past, the pain failing to register in his frenzied mind! Foot caught on a tree root...stumbling before catching himself only to take off running full speed once again.

Vision began to blur, everything looked the same! Was he going in circles?! No, it didn't feel like it, he hadn't been to this area before had he?! No, this was different, the trees grew denser here, this must have been an older section of the forest. Great! Instead of running out of this nightmare he only managed to embed himself deeper still! Entire form seized every hair upon his body standing on end skin tingling as he attempted to suppress the shudder on the verge of overtaking his form. Something...was _touching_ **him**. Cruel tip of a single, titanium claw trailed tantalizingly about his flesh, pressing hard enough to irritate his skin yet gentle enough to prevent from breaking through. Heart stopped, eyes growing wide body sinking involuntarily towards the ground a heat washing over him...the creature's presence _drowning him!_

Blood curling scream _tore_ from his throat echoing through the glen he shot like a bullet loosed from the barrel of a gun! Limbs pumped furiously under his body, feet thundering against the ground with the strength of a growing storm. There was no thought left in him, he was beyond scared, beyond _terrified,_ far past the point to which any normal person never having suffered the most horrendous events of their existence could possibly understand! This...was _primordial_ unbridled fear...a fear bred into the very bones of humanity long since thought lost awakened coursing through his veins the scent wafting off him in droves.

Sweat flew from his body as he ran not giving a single thought as to where the ever living _fuck_ he was going! Rounding a corner he took it too sharp resulting in his legs sliding out from under him. Pelvis slammed into the harsh terrain boots scraping straining to gain traction on the surface, righting himself in a blinding flash of speed balls of his feet kicking off with a distinct _spring_ against the earth _fleeing_ was his only redemption _...but he could not run forever._

 _Left, right, left, left, left, right, right, left, right_...somewhere in the confines of his feral mind enough sense remained to attempt the stereotypical zig-zag pattern in hopes of throwing off the predator, too bad for him there was more than ONE monster in these woods! Seething the nails of his right hand deep into the soft bark of a tree the male flipped himself around the next bend, limbs completely off the ground, torso curling into itself feet stretching out in front of his face before slamming to push off with such force against the earth it sent him rocketing forward granting him only a slight gap between himself and the still unseen predator hot on his heels! Lungs felt like they were on fire! Every breath he took scorched them, entire body screaming in pain the fibers of his being begging him to relent for just one moment! He _couldn't_ , if he stopped he would surly be killed! Eyes snapped shut, tears streaming from the vibrant orbs he only continued to run blinding in ever dwindling hope of escaping this _**living nightmare!**_

Muscles burned from excessive use unconditioned to such physical activity! Adrenaline saturated his blood, the only thing responsible for keeping him on his feet. There was a clearing just up ahead! If he could make it...if only he could find a place to hide! Ragged breath escaped from parched lips, crimson essence streaming into those vermillion eyes, causing him to blink in an attempt to rid his already clouded vision of any more hindrances. The distraction couldn't have come at a worse time for the moment he reopened his eyes he was already upon an obstacle impossible to avoid! He was moving too fast he couldn't stop in time! He could jump! No! That wouldn't work there wasn't enough space for him to land on the other side the area was too tight for him to make a turn he was going to...! Tendons in his legs could take no more abuse, the under used structures shredding themselves to _ribbons_.

Limbs locked up, he had no control! Screeching in rage he collided with a larger structure, the force enough to send both beings skidding across the forest floor, crashing through shrubs before collapsing into a pathetic, tangled heap upon the ground. Sickening _CRACK_ rang out the moment the latters' body made contact with the protective metallic 'skin', managing to spin himself side ways to avoid striking head first into the animatronic! Something had broken inside him, he couldn't move his arms properly! Searing _agony_ electrified his body, throwing himself onto his side legs flailing vigorously trying to right himself. Pain faded from his mind, brain commanding the release of another dosage of adrenaline into his system. Hands forced themselves under his torso, a series of dull cracks ushering forth in unison, his ribs must have broken.

Struggling to stand psychotic expression screwed up his already scarlet dyed features. Whirling about, heart palpitating out of his chest, mixture of blood and saliva streaming from his mouth frothing at the corners beginning to grow cold and sticky, coagulating in strands lacing his chin. Eyes searching wildly for any signs of the monster driven him to this state! Ears strained detecting the sound of branches snapping mind racing...where was the... _thing_ he collided with not even a moment before?! Shiver crawled down his spine, vermillion eyes squinting into the void, casting down in careful search for the flash of _gold_ caught in the peripheral version. _GONE._ It was... **GONE**.

Edges of his mouth began to twitch, shoulders quaking something stirring inside him, rising up from the depths of his being. Shattered ribs strained to keep the torso together feebly clinging to their positions rooted in the gnarled sternum. Violent wrenching hack persuading them to twist and pop free of the spinal sockets. Cartilage-calcium structure long seen its share of abuse splintering with every ripple of muscle...every painstakingly fought for breath of life draining from the broken man. Frame trembled in ridged movements blood spraying from the back of his throat jaw tearing open cranium snapping back mouth baying open; a sound no human should ever have been capable of screeching from lungs drowning in their own life essence!

" **Its out there! Itsouttherenoescapenoescape! Its coming...its coming for me! Its coming for me! Hav-have to get away! No! The shadows! Stay away from the shadows! It haunts their steps, it hides within! It cannot be seen, it cannot be heard or smelt or sensed! Its always there, watching, waiting...it will not relent! AWAY FROM THE SHADOWS!"** Laughter...laughter possessed by the soul of a man FAR beyond redemption cursed to the pits of HELL...manic, wild, FERAL it was a death cry meant to summon the Reaper from the shadows, unleashing final Judgment. Right hand lashed out, fingers curling roughly into the scalp knotting in greasy locks of hair tugging at the roots, sliding through, staining it red. Digits _gouged_ the pasty rendition of skin left to gleam under what little light remained. Sanity was slipping, falling away in droves hysterical laughter bellowing forth time and time again blood pumping into his mouth with every forced gust of air exhaled from increasingly tiring lungs.

Crimson life splattered the night, spat forth with every word loosed from his lips making little to no sense as the very seams of his mind unraveled. He knew...he knew there was no way out, there was no escaping his fate. All he could to was face it, stand his ground one final time. There was no meaning left to his actions, instinct following suit with sanity, common sense and reasoning long since taken flight from his dieing mind. It was there, lurking within the shadows...

Pupils shrank to pinpricks vocals dieing in his throat, the presence had returned. Thoughts flickered, failing to register what the hell was going on blood sodden human was _torn_ from his feet thrown with such force he rebounded after colliding with a large rock structure, body crumpling to the ground as if he were a discarded candy wrapper. Whimpering the pathetic man could no longer move it seemed. Whatever had done this to him was no where to be seen, he was right. It could not be seen, it could not be heard or smelt, what the _fucking_ hell was this?! Darkness began to edge its way in obscuring all from sight...melding, twisting, turning, creating shadows within shadows. Low slung storm clouds blotted out what fragile illumination remained, shadows leeching forth snagging and snapping at anything within their reach!

A pair of blazing eyes stared locked on the vermillion ones of their target. Not a sound was made, the creature moved with grim determined purpose, footfalls as silent as death itself. It strode forth from the tree line, liquid grace of the stride causing it to appear as if it were floating across the ground rather than walking, steps alighted with the swiftest of motions. Form was indistinguishable appearing to have been condensed from the darkness itself save for the head. Expression etched across the animalistic muzzle was completely blank, eyes provided no solace as to what could possibly be going through the abomination's head! Eyes strained in a futile attempt to make out exactly what this entity was. Skull tilted to the side, breath hitching in his throat vivid orbs bulging out of his skull in recognition of what the figure resembled! A lapin...an animatronic. _...a rabbit animatronic._

Steps came to a halt before the pathetic human writhing in agony before it. Gaze flickered over the male as if it were sweeping him with some hidden ability of x-ray vision. Cranium tilted up, reaching out with a clawed paw-like hand placing it upon the shoulder of the broken male. Knees trembled under the oppressive strength, driving him to the forest floor less he be snapped clean in half! Something was off, the entity was too calm, too controlled! Powerful chest remained motionless breath failing to stir from the shadowed being piercing white optics boring into his own, body shrinking away from the soulless eyes! Oppression took him, invisible force plastering the man's exhausted body to the moist earth below, the beast towering over him in a fashion all too familiar. It was no different than the stances he'd witnessed animals take when a predator managed to corner it's prey.

Muzzle dipped low, nostrils flaring as the beast gave its query a few quizzical sniffs. What the _fucking hell_ was it doing?! Withdrawing from its sudden curiosity a paw like hand, large enough to engulf the man's entire skull extended forth, ever so tenderly caressing him as if it were attempting to sooth him. The action did not meet its gaze, expression too far removed from anything remotely human to have warranted speculation. The male's only response was to whimper under the shadowed being's touch. Tentatively the caressing came to a stop, appendage resting upon the left side of his collarbone. Blinking, something flickered for a moment within those soulless eyes, corners of the maw turning upwards ever so slightly into the faintest of smiles.

" **Nonononononononono...nononono...please..please..please no! No! NO! GGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Earsplitting screech bellowed into the night, vocal cords splintering, severing unable to withstand the torrent of _agony_ beset to their owner! Blood spewed from gaping jaws, splattering the night massive teeth taking hold, seething, slicing through until they were embedded up to the proverbial 'gum-line' of the blackened abomination! _CCCRRRRRAAAAAAACCCKKK!_ Bone shattered nary a second from unrelenting savagery crimson wave spurting in every which direction. He wanted to die, to cease existing right then and there, body convulsed, muscles spasming out of control, nerves firing rapidly relaying the signal for injury to the brain and back over and over countless times yet nothing could be done. Limbs locked in place joints freezing in mid action tendons shredding themselves in exertion caught between incomplete messages from the slowing brain.

He was moving, vision flickering in and out of focus snatches of forest flying by at impossible speeds. It was carrying him, clenched within it's lethal jaws, retreating to whatever hell hole it spawned from. Why didn't it just end him already?! Was it purposefully tormenting him?! Body felt weightless as if he were in a dream, perhaps this was all some horrible _nightmare_ any moment now he would awake, drenched in cold sweat, gasping for breath sheets tangled into a constricting noose about his frame. Wind howled in his ears, head bouncing with the entity's stride. Whatever this thing was, it moved effortless through the dense foliage dragging his still breathing carcass as if he were nothing. Grim smile decorated his scarlet dyed features blood gurgling in the back of a throat horsed laughter managing to well up in the face of everything. He'd never been the most physically active of people, sure he could have done with loosing a little weight but he never considered himself fat in any sense, just without a distinct shape to him.

Was this what was meant all those times he'd overheard talk of laughing in the face of death? The mind straying to the most uncanny of thoughts unable to accept its own demise? If so this wasn't too bad, then again he honestly did not want to perish while laughing at the notion he should have put more effort into taking care of himself! Still it made sense in his mind, thoughts sparking haphazardly. He knew he wasn't going to survive this, there wasn't a chance in HELL! He'd lost too much blood already, only reason he wasn't currently choking to death on his own viscera was thanks to fashion his executioner held him. Body was sideways, head dangling unceremoniously to one side life giving fluid draining out of his mouth rather than clogging in the back of his throat. Eyes shifted down, weary gaze beset upon the grizzly sight of his body clamped between the vice like mandible of this...thing. Pressure from the bite surely had something to do with the fact he'd yet to bleed out. Maybe he should thank his captor for gifting him these few precious moments his pathetic excuse for a mind was wasting before death.

Nothing was making any sense, here he was, held within the jaws of a massive shadow being possessing a bastardized resemblance to a rabbit of all creatures...he could not help but find this all very amusing! It was preposterous! The predator paid no mind to the man within it's grasp, save for every so often he felt what HAD to be a tongue brush over his flesh, great, it was sampling him prior to ultimately gutting him like a fish! What a wonderful way to go! Cruel snicker ebbed in away in what little remained of his blown vocal cords, trees continuing to flash by at a mind numbing pace. He was beginning to grow irritated. Just where the _fuck_ was this thing taking him! Adrenaline surged into his veins muscles screaming in protest at the command for movement. Twisting his chin he mustered enough strength to lift his head, eyes narrowing in an attempt to focus on the scenery whipping by. This looked familiar...or was it just him? Ears strained to pick up any source of auditory ques nothing but the wind. He shifted unintentionally able to feel the sickening sensation of his own flesh grinding against the teeth impaled through his body.

The monstrosity didn't take kindly to the sudden shift in weight from his victim, lower mandible shifting under him a single, harsh shake given in response, readjusting the human. White hot FIRE ignited inside his writhing form jaw drawing even TIGHTER, cutting off any remaining sensation of feeling from mid-torso down. He'd gone numb beyond any level of pain he'd ever had the displeasure of feeling before. If only he could have been so lucky for his spine to snap; the moment the creature released him, feeling would rush back to his limbs, electrifying his flesh, the agony would begin anew! It was amazing when he thought about it, how much abuse the average human could take, evolution...god...whichever theory one subscribed to...was a merciless son of a bitch, a sick sense of humor. Ironic, normally he enjoyed sick humor. Then again when the shoe was on the other foot it wasn't always something to be enjoyed.

Black dots danced before his eyes sight blurring, he was slipping, consciousness draining away with every drip of blood loosed from his broken form. Sadly he wasn't granted the mercy, the sweet embrace of death just yet. This was only the result of oxygen deprivation combined with his mind unable to comprehend the state of pure _anguish_ he was in with the final nail in the coffin being the sheer insanity of everything! It was too much, he could withstand no more. Mind slowed to a crawl, breath growing shallow, harsh, and labored, vision swam stomach contents turning, nausea rising, he vomited, gush of bile and blood cascading forth from his wrenched open maw, the smell horrendous bringing another wave of sick, stomach purging itself of anything within. Sweat drenched his brow, dripping into his eyes, coursing down the back of his neck. Lids grew heavy, senses dulling...darkness embracing him...body going limp...he blacked out.


End file.
